Xiaomorphs
by AllOrNone
Summary: A crossover between Animorphs and Xiaolin Showdown. The truth behind the morphing technology is finally revealed, too.
1. The Shen Gong Wu

Disclaimer: I own the Vero Revealo, and that's about it. I do not own Animorphs or Xiaolin Showdown.

Warning: This is a Xiaolin Showdown/Animorphs crossover! If you do not like Xiaolin Showdown, do not read! If you do not like Animorphs, what on Earth are you _doing_ in the Animorphs section of fanfiction net?

* * *

"A Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!" yelled Dojo. He opened the ancient scroll. "The Vero Revealo causes the user to see the true state of the mind of anyone caught in the corona!"

"Umm, isn't that sort o' like the Mind Reader Conch?" asked Clay.

"No, that lets you listen in on the _thoughts_ of _one_ person. This one lets you see the _state_ of _several_ people's minds. And we're not going to find the Shen Gong Wu by just sitting around talking about what other Shen Gong Wu it's like!" Dojo then grew to his 40-foot form. "Let's go!"

* * *

The Wudai Warriors hopped off of Dojo's back. "Sorry, kids. But for some reason, I just can't zero in on it." He took a deep breath. "Nope, sinuses are clear. Weird."

"Then we must up the split," said Omi.

"Split up," corrected Raimundo flatly.

"Kimiko, you search the area of the beach we saw. Clay, the East side of town. Raimundo, the West side. I shall search the North side. We shall return to this point in one hour."

"Hey! Where should I search?" said Dojo.

"You should search from the skies, Dojo."

"Omi, partner, one hour ain't a whole lot of time t' search that much land."

"Then we had best start searching."

* * *

Kimiko wandered along the beach, searching. She had not seen anything that had looked like the picture of the Vero Revealo from the scroll.

She had, however, seen some people having what looked like a bon-fire. Kimiko didn't want to disturb them- they seemed to be having so much fun- so she'd walked around them.

_Maybe the Vero Revealo is over those dunes!_ she thought, climbing up the dune.

She did not find the Vero Revealo. What she did find made her scream.

* * *

_One hour later._

"I failed to find the Shen Gong Wu," said Omi.

"I couldn't find it either," said Clay.

"No luck here," said Dojo.

"I found something!" said Raimundo eagerly.

Omi asked, "What?"

"A whole lot of nothing!"

"You have any success, Kimiko?" asked Clay. "Kimiko?"

All three warriors and Dojo stared around for any sign of Kimiko, who was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" asked a teenager with a basketball.

"Yes. We are searching for our friend Kimiko," said Omi as Clay hid Dojo in his hat. "All of us were supposed to meet at this spot at this time, but she has not returned from the beach."

"Th-th-the beach, did you say?" asked the boy with the basketball.

"That is correct."

"I have a call to make. I'm Jake, by the way," said Jake, going over to some pay-phones. They watched as he dialed a number and made his call, but they couldn't hear what he was saying. "Okay," he said coming back from the phone. "I'm going to take you three to meet some friends of mine. We may have information on your friend."

"Very well."

* * *

My name is Jake. You know the drill. Jake no last name. Jake no address. Just Jake.

I'm paranoid. I have to be. If I don't keep my identity a secret, they'll find me. They'll find my friends. Earth will be doomed.

They. The Yeerks. Overgrown slugs in their natural state. But they crawl into your ear canal. They take control of your brain. You become what we call a Controller.

Which I was worried may have happened to the friend of the three kids I had just met. I was taking the to Cassie's barn.

Cassie is our animal expert. Her family also owns a barn. Well, it's properly called a "Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic," but it's an old barn.

Her best friend is Rachel, who's also my cousin. She's the fighter of the team. Rachel is always ready to do something to hurt the Yeerks.

Rachel is in love with Tobias. Tobias is our eyes in the sky. He's trapped as a hawk. My friends and I can morph into any animal we can touch. But Tobias broke rule number one, never stay in morph for more than two hours. If you do, you're trapped permanently.

Then there's two more. My best friend, Marco. Official story: He's dead, his father's dead, his mother's dead. Simple as that.

The truth: He and his father faked their deaths to escape the Yeerks. His mother was a Controller who's Yeerk faked her death when her mission on Earth was up.

Our last member is Ax. Actually, his full name is longer, but we just call him Ax. He's an Andalite, the aliens who fight the Yeerks. He was also our surest way of determining if someone was a Controller or not. A Controller would recognize him and probably try to kill him. A normal human wouldn't.

I knew we shouldn't be doing this. Our last attempt to introduce more people to the fight had ended in major disaster. But I sensed there was something special about these kids. I sensed that they had faced similar dangers. That they would understand, and still be willing and able to help.

I led them into the barn.

"What in tarnation!" exclaimed the one in a cowboy hat.

"What on Earth is that thing!" shouted the other normal-looking kid at the same time.

The one who looked like a cheese ball walked up to Ax and said, "I am most honored. Never before have I met a mutant deer."

Well, seems safe to say they're not Controllers, said Tobias.

"Who said that?" asked cheese ball. "I must be exiting my mind."

"Okay, first, it's going out of your mind," said Marco. "And second, join the club."

And third, no you're not. I'm talking to your head. We call it "thought-speech." It's like telepathy. said Tobias.

"You mean like the Mind Reader Conch!" said cheese ball.

"Uh… yeah," I said. "Look, what are your names?"

"My name is Omi," said cheese ball.

The other two were still staring at Ax.

"Um… hello! Names?" I said, snapping my fingers in the faces.

"Uh… what? OH! Names! Right, mine is… er… um… give me a second…" said cowboy.

"Raimundo!" said the other normal-looking kid.

Then the cowboy said triumphantly, "CLAY!"

I stared. "You're name's Clay?" I said.

"That's right," said Clay.

"Dojo!" shouted another voice as something pushed Clay's hat up.

"Wak!" I shouted stumbling backwards as a dragon appeared from beneath the hat.

"You said you had some information on Kimiko's whereabouts?" said Omi.

"You first," I said in a high-pitched voice, climbing to my feet.

"We are part of the ancient order of the Xiaolin Monks. Dedicated to maintaining the balance of good versus evil. We collect the Shen Gong Wu, ancient magical artifacts with many powers. We are presently here searching for the Vero Revealo, a Shen Gong Wu that reveals the true sate of people's minds."

"That's very dangerous for us," I murmured.

"Now you tell us your story."

"You cannot tell anyone about this. And I mean _no one_. No one can be trusted. We're call ourselves Animorphs. We have the power to transform into any animal that we can touch. We use this power to fight some parasitic aliens called Yeerks who are taking over the Earth silently. They take over people's minds. The Yeerks are using a club, The Sharing, as a front. My brother is a Controller so I tend to know when and where meetings are. There's one today. Right now. At the beach. So I'm afraid that your friend may not exactly be herself anymore. And if I'm right, then by now the Yeerks know all about the Shen Gong Wu and you guys. And the Very Revealing…"

"Vero Revealo," Omi interrupted.

"Yeah, that, is very dangerous for us because we've only made it this far because the Yeerks think we're Andalites. Uh… that's what he is," I added, pointing at Ax. "But if I've followed your story correctly, your thing will show that we're humans. Not only humans, but our actual identities."

"Then it is imperative that we find it before they do."

I nodded. I pointed at each of my friends in turn. "That's Rachel, Cassie, Marco. He's Ax, and up there is Tobias." To my friends, I said, "Bird morphs, now." Then I focused on the Peregrine Falcon inside me.

* * *

The Wudai Warriors had barely had time to absorb what Jake had told them when the four humans and the alien began to morph. When they were done, there was a Northern Harrier, two Ospreys, a Bald Eagle, a Peregrine Falcon, and a Red-Tailed Hawk in the rafters. The people who called themselves "Animorphs" then took flight. They flew right out the barn door. The warriors followed them.

"Tobias!" Omi called. The red-tailed hawk broke off and flew down to him. No one could hear them talk. Then Tobias flew off again.

Found it! called a female voice. It's out front of the old car wash!On our way! called Jake's voice.

"Any sign of Kimiko?" asked Omi.

If by Kimiko, you mean black hair, green shirt, and orange pants, yes, said Tobias.

"That was her as we last saw her."

Well, yeah, I've found her. But… she's leading a group. And there's several known Controllers in the group. She's one of them, just as we thought. Bad news! They've found your magic toy! I'm going in!

Tobias launched into a dive. As Kimiko's hand touched the Shen Gong Wu, so too did Tobias's talon.

"Andalite!" hissed Kimiko as the other Warriors ran up and the Animorphs landed.

I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! said Tobias. I wager the Eye of Dashi for the Star Hanabi! The game is we stand on a platform. First knocked off loses!

"I accept your challenge!" said Kimiko. "Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The pavement ripped out of the ground. Before anyone could make sense of what happened, they were on three platforms. One large one which Tobias and Kimiko were on, a small one that the Warriors, Animorphs, and Dojo were on, and a small one that the Controllers were on.

"Gong Yi Tan Pi!" shouted Kimiko and Tobias.

"Star Hanabi!" yelled Kimiko, flinging the Star Hanabi out in Tobias's direction. Tobias took the blast full force. He then leapt up and flew towards Kimiko, who batted him away easily. Too easily. She then hit Tobias with another Star Hanabi. "This is easier than I thought."

"If it is so easy, then you should not be afraid of a Shen Yi Bu All In," said Omi. "I wager all the Shen Gong Wu we have with us against the freedom of Kimiko!"

"A fool's wager!" said Kimiko. "I accept."

Then it's time to get serious! said Tobias.

"Star Hanabi!" shouted Kimiko again. Tobias easily dodged. He flew towards Kimiko, who tried to bat him away again. He easily dodged her arm and head butted her. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled. "Wudai Marf, Fire!" she shouted.

yelled Rachel.

Nothing happened.

"Just as I suspected," said Omi. "The parasite may be able to take control of Kimiko's body, and her mind as well, but not her Chi!"

"I still have my Dracon Beam!" said Kimiko, taking a weapon off of her belt. "What th…?" she said, noticing a ring of fire encasing her.

"It is over," said Omi. "You either surrender, or you burn to death!"

"Why you, YOU ARE…" Kimiko seemed to be swelling with inexplicable anger. "…the winner. I surrender."

And reality returned to normal.

"According to the terms of the Shen Ye Bu All In, you must free Kimiko!" said Omi.

"Never!" said the Yeerk. "I will keep this body! And take all of you in as well!"

You will do no such thing! said Ax. If you have not noticed, we have you surrounded! And out of the shadows came several Andalite warriors, wielding their own guns. Now leave us. The Controllers turned to leave. Not the girl. According to the terms of the showdown, she must be freed!

"Lossa Boa Boa!" yelled Omi, entrapping Kimiko in the Shen Gong Wu. All the other Controllers then left. "Let us go back to the temple. I fear they will need our help."

Dojo then grew to his 40-foot form, startling the Animorphs. The Wudai Warriors climbed on, and the Animorphs hopped on.

By the way, meet Eric, said Marco as the Andalite Warriors vanished, revealing an android, who soon turned human. Thanks for the help, Eric.

"No problem."


	2. The Attack Wave

Unknown67: You're right. _chirp chirp_. I don't make my own pairings. I only use established ones. Like, oh, I don't know, Kimiko/Omi, perhaps?

ar1502599: Thanks. I think I will.

YankeeFan2: Same to you. Thanks for the compliments, I will "Keep it up!"

Tiamath: No, it wasn't a multiplicity Shen Gong Wu, or any Shen Gong Wu. It was Erek, doing is hologram thing. "(By the way meet Eric,) said Marco as the Andalite Warriors vanished. (Thanks Eric!)" In know, I only just slipped him in at the end. I finished the chapter and suddenly realized I'd forgotten to mention Eric specifically, so I had to go back adn put him in. Oops. As for Tobias knowing a Xiaolin Showdown, just wait, you're not the only one who wants to know that. As this will undoubtably prove, yes I am planning to continue.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Attack Wave

"So. Remind me again why we're transporting a Yeerk with us?" said Marco.

"Because it was the terms of the Xiaolin Showdown that Kimiko be freed," said Omi.

"And what the heck _is_ a Xiaolin Showdown?"

It was Tobias who answered. (It is the method of determining who gets a Shen Gong Wu in the event of a stalemate over it. In certain cases, the stakes can be raised, called a Shen Yi Bu All In.)

Marco stared. "Tobias, _how_ do you know that?"

(Omi told me while we were searching for the Vero Revealo.)

"I have a question of my own," said Omi. "Where did the other mutant deers come from?"

"They're called Andalites, cheeseball," said Rachel. "They're aliens."

"As for where they came from, they were holograms created by Eric. Eric is an ally of ours. He's one of the Chee, an ancient race of androids who've been on Earth since the Great Pyramids were built. They can project holograms."

"Things are getting worse, though," said Jake. "Now that the Yeerks know about the Shen Gong Wu, they're certain to attack your temple, and it's up to us to hold the off."

"We can take them!" said Omi.

"Yeah, but they're not going to take chances. They'll almost certainly come after you with Bug Fighters. Spaceships."

"And we will! Your temple will be ours! Your Shen Gong Wu will be ours! All Shen…" The Yeerk in Kimiko's head fell silent as Rachel zapped her with the Dracon beam again.

"I wish we had a way to get the Yeerk out of your friends head in less than three days," said Marco.

"I believe we may," responded Omi as the temple came into view. "Vero Revealo!" he yelled, holding it up to his eye and looking down over the temple.. "I do not see anyone who his appearing as a half-human half-slug the way Kimiko is."

(Good. Then they haven't come yet,) said Tobias.

Dojo landed in the temple grounds. "Master Monk Guan!" he shouted.

"What is it, Omi?" said the old warrior.

"A great evil will likely be attacking shortly with the goal of taking over our minds! We must prepare for battle!"

"Do you know that they will be attacking for certain?"

"No, but we know this evil," said Jake, climbing off Dojo and walking over. "Is there anyone we can tie Kimiko up?"

"For what reason?" asked Master Monk Guan.

"Because there's a Yeerk controlling her."

"This way," said Guan, leading the way into one of the buildings.

Omi didn't follow. Not immediately. Instead, he ran off to the vault.

The Animorphs, Clay, and Raimundo had finished tying Kimiko up when Omi ran in, carrying the Fist of Tevigong, the Golden Tiger Claws, and the Changing Chopsticks.

"What're doing with those, Omi?" asked Clay.

"If the Yeerk controls Kimiko by being inside of her head, then we must be small enough to pull it out," Omi said, holding up the chopsticks for emphasis. "And we must have a way to get to it," he added, holding up the hand with the Golden Tiger Claws. "And finally, we must be strong enough to pull it out." With that, he held up the Fist of Tevigong.

"No!" yelled the Yeerk. "I won't let you!"

"Changing Chopsticks!" cried Omi. "Golden Tiger Claws!"

"No, no, NO!" yelled the Yeerk.

It took a few seconds, but then Omi had pulled the Yeerk slug out far enough for one of the full-size people to grab it and pull it the rest of the way out.

"Changing Chopsticks!" yelled Omi, returning to full size as he did. "Kimiko, are you all right?"

"No," said Kimiko, voice cracking, as the Animorphs worked to untie the ropes.

"I don't understand," said Clay. "Why didn't you just use your Wudai powers to escape?"

"I tried," said Kimiko, her voice still cracking. "But I just wasn't good enough. They got me in the back with one of their beam weapons..."

"It's not that you weren't good enough," said Jake. "It's just that you weren't smart enough. You had no way of knowing about the Dracon Beams. It wasn't your fault."

"I told the Yeerks about the Shen Gong Wu! I told them about the temple!"

"And if my friends hadn't figured it out in time I would have been the one to reveal to the Yeerks that we were human a few years back! I'd known about the Yeerks for weeks and I couldn't fight one off! You only _just_ learned about them. It wasn't your fault," pressed Jake, trying to make Kimiko see that it wasn't her fault.

"Human? You're humans? Not Andalites?" said Kimiko, stunned.

"She must be in shock," said Cassie. "To not have realized it when we demorphed in front of her."

(Uh... guys?) said Tobias. (We've got company...)

Everyone in the room except Kimiko ran outside just in time to see several red dots in the sky coming straight for them.


End file.
